[unreadable] This proposed training program will provide two-year postdoctoral training in substance abuse intervention research for two new postdoctoral fellows per year. The primary emphasis is in training in the conduct of behavioral research into interventions (behavioral and pharmacologic, from early intervention through treatment), employing methodologically sound research methods ranging from laboratory investigations through large clinical trials. The program involves four days of mentored research involvement and one academic day of seminars and colloquia per week. The academic day involves seminars on substance-relevant knowledge, treatment and early intervention methods and results, issues in research methodology, study design and statistics, grant application writing (culminating in submission), research forum and colloquium series, and research ethics. Mentored research training involves field research in collaboration with one or more faculty members following individualized research plans. Fellows in this program will be trained in conjunction with an existing postdoctoral alcohol research program that has had excellent ability to recruit and retain highly qualified candidates. Fellows will have doctorates in a behavioral, social, public health, or biomedical science, demonstrated ability to conduct methodologically sound research, and an interest in substance abuse research. Past fellows most commonly had a degree in psychology, behavioral psychopharmacology, sociology, social work or anthropology. Training facilities include laboratories and clinical facilities at the Center for Alcohol and Addiction Studies, seven affiliated hospitals, six substance abuse treatment agencies, and public schools. Fellows have demonstrated success in obtaining externally funded grants, academic appointments in intervention research, and peer-reviewed publications. The large training faculty includes externally funded behavioral researchers in a variety of areas of drug abuse and tobacco research, ranging from animal and human laboratory investigations of mechanisms through clinical trials to policy. The program will produce researchers fully qualified to independently conduct intervention research, obtain external grants, and add to knowledge about effective interventions for substance abuse. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]